<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Como todas las noches by Yumeno_beatus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981676">Como todas las noches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeno_beatus/pseuds/Yumeno_beatus'>Yumeno_beatus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeno_beatus/pseuds/Yumeno_beatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...En esos momentos en los que Ash gritaba entre pesadillas, Eiji sólo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr hacia él y acunarlo entre sus brazos...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Como todas las noches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji lo escuchaba moverse ansioso en la cama anexa a la suya, como todas las noches.<br/>Ya casi se había convertido en una costumbre el despertarse al escuchar los movimientos nerviosos de Ash, que presa del pánico de su mente se incorporaba repentinamente, jadeando.<br/>Él fingía dormir, pero sentía la mirada de Ash buscando su presencia, que al comprobar que seguía a su lado, se relajaba y se levantaba para sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana. Eiji seguía fingiendo dormir, aunque su pecho se rompiera cada vez que notaba que Ash estaba teniendo pesadillas.<br/>Otra vez.<br/>Se preguntaba cómo de horribles serían esos sueños que no volvía a intentar dormirse una vez se despertaba, fuera la hora que fuera. En esos momentos en los que Ash gritaba en la cama, Eiji sólo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr hacia él y acunarlo entre sus brazos.<br/>También se había convertido en costumbre que tras un rato, Eiji se levantara con la excusa de ir a beber agua y en lugar de volver a la cama, se sentara junto a él frente a la ventana. No hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban, simplemente estaban allí, el uno junto al otro. Las palabras sobraban en esos momentos.<br/>A veces Ash le preguntaba que por qué no volvía a la cama, que aún era muy temprano, y Eiji le respondía que se había desvelado. Era una mentira, ambos lo sabían, pero Ash no hacía nada por apartarlo de su lado.<br/>En ocasiones Eiji, con cuidado, se atrevía a deslizar su mano sobre la de Ash, y cuando notaba que los dedos del chico rubio se entrelazaban con los suyos, le abrazaba. “Estoy aquí y no me iré, nunca”.<br/>Esa noche no era diferente a las demás, salvo que esta vez Ash rompió a llorar derrotado en medio del abrazo, sujetándose más fuerte contra Eiji. “No me sueltes...no me dejes”. Con amabilidad, Eiji tomó su mano y le guió hacia la cama, sentándolo sobre su regazo. Ash se dejó hacer. Los brazos del japones rodeaban al chico, acunándolo con ternura infinita, mientras Ash seguía llorando en silencio. Eiji sentía como su corazón se desquebrajaba un poco más con cada lágrima.<br/>“Dime cómo puedo borrar tu dolor Ash, haré lo que haga falta” pero el americano únicamente respondía “Sólo…No me dejes”. Las lágrimas de Ash iban perdiendo fuerza. Eiji empezó a acariciar su cabello rubio, intentando transmitirle la paz que le habían negado desde muy pequeño.<br/>No era justo, pensaba el japonés. No era justo que alguien tuviera que sufrir tanto por el egoísmo de otros. No era justo que Ash, entre todas las personas, no pudiera dormir sin que sus demonios del pasado le atormentaran.<br/>Notó que los ojos del rubio se iban cerrando, dejando que sus pestañas proyectaran ligeras sombras sobre su rostro a la luz de la luna. Realmente era hermoso, como un ángel. Eiji se preguntó cómo había tenido tanta suerte de encontrarlo en su camino. La respiración de Ash se hizo lenta y pausada, lo que le hizo entender que se había dormido. Eiji sonrió, y depositó un casto beso sobre su frente. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por sanar el corazón de Ash, pero mientras, se conformaba con conseguir que pudiera dormir tranquilo, como estaba haciendo en ese momento.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>